The dramatic life of a teenage girl
by Bobz1212
Summary: At Seaford school, there's always drama! When all the newbies come, how will they ever survive? And how will love play into this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. Please tell me if I should continue! Thanks!**

**Song of the day:paradise**

**Food of the day:bagels**

**Random quote: be yourself. Everyone else is taken. **

**-Bobz1212**

**Disclaimer:I don't own kickin it. **

Kim's POV

Ah, my first day at high school. Pooie. Let me introduce myself. My name is Kim Crawford, but do not call me Kimmy. You will die. Anyways, I am walking to my first day of Seaford school. I'm really nervous because I don't know anyone and

"Hi!", a preppy voice shouted, tearing me from my thoughts. "Who are you? Are you new?", she asked. I replied with a simple nod. She pointed in the direction of two big blue doors and said,"all newbies to the theater!" So to the theater I went.

It was really bright. They had a disco ball and a banner saying 'WELCOME NEWBIES'. Wait to make us feel welcome,I thought. Then, as I was pondering over this, a loud male voice came through a mic. "Good afternoon students! I am the principal, Mr. Lee, and um...welcome!" I almost laughed at how nervous he sounded. "I will call out names of 20 students at a time. These are your classes. There will be 6 homerooms. Let us begin! 9-1:will the following students please join your teacher! Jackson Brewer, Mark Buldwin,Kimberly Crawford..." After that I zoned out an went to my teacher.

-line break-

Well, from a first look at my class,I can already label everyone,from the populars to the nerds to the loners.

"We are going to play a game to get started. It's called the number shout! I assign you a number for the year and you will say it everyday for attendance. Got it?", our teacher said, earning some nods of approval. She started assigning numbers. I'm 3. When we started, I heard, "1" "2", so I quietly but strongly shouted out "3!" After this I just zoned out. I should probably stop doing that.

"Everyone! We are doing a start of the year project! Biographies about your partner! I will now list the partners. Jackson Brewer...and hmmm...Kimberly Crawford. I walked over to him and introduced myself. All I was thinking the entire time was you are really hot.

"Hi, looks like we're partners.", I said.

"So you want to get started?" I replied with a simple sure by nodding my head.

"So Kimberly, tell me about yourself", he stated calmly.

"Well, first of all, do not call me Kimberly. I prefer Kim. Okay, I do karate, I'm a second degree black belt, I have a dog, my favorite food is bacon, and I think regular coke tastes way better than diet. Like really? Who cares about that? Now, what about you?", I said.

" My name is Jackson Brewer, but I prefer Jack. I am a third degree black belt in karate, I basically live alone because my parents are always away on business, my favorite foods are pancakes and muffins, and I totally agree about the coke thing",he stated.

"You know," he started again,"you're cool. You wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch today?"

"Sure", I said with a smile, completely oblivious to all the death glares I was getting from girls.

-line break-

I was walking to the lunch room with Jack when I heard,

"Yoo man! Who's the chick?",someone shouted.

"The chick has a name!", I shot back.

"That's Jerry", Jack whispered,"he is the crazy one." I walked over to their table and Jack started the introductions.

"Kim, meet Jerry", he said, pointing to the Latino boy,"Milton", again pointing, but to a scrawny red head who looked like a nerd,"and Eddie", he finished, pointing to the chubby African American.

"Guys, meet Kim. She is going to be our new best friend."

For some reason, I smiled a bit at this.

-line break-

The first day of school was over, and Jack offered for me to come to movie night at his house. Of course I agreed, calling my single father to tell him I made friends and I would be home a bit late.

We started walking to his house, until we came to the next door house to mine.

"Jack. We're neighbors!" I said. And sure enough, the bay window in his bedroom was, when opened, about 3 feet, not even, away from mine.

He just smiled, but I could tell he was thinking.

We went inside and got set up. We decided to watch scream 4. I was next to Jack on the couch, Eddie was on the floor, and Milton and Jerry were on beanbags.

At the end of the movie, I was on Jacks lap, my face buried into his chest. He just held on to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Shit.", I muttered.

"What's wrong?", Jack asked.

"It's getting late. I have to go." The others nodded in agreement and Jack led us all to the door. I was last out. Before I left, we exchanged numbers and I said,"that was fun. My place next time?" "For sure", he said. "Bye" I said. "See you tomorrow!", Jack yelled as I ran home.

When I got there, I ran to my room and leaned against my door.

Little did I know, Jack was doing the same thing.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review and no flames please! Do you think I should continue this? Also, check out my poll!**

**Goodbye for now my purple rainbow zebras!**

**-Bobz1212**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of you unicorn peoples!**

**I am back with chapter number deux. **

**Food of the day: apples**

**Song of the day: Viva La Vida**

**Random Quote: of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most. **

**-Bobz1212**

I do not own kickin it. Or penguins. BooHoo.

Kim's POV

It's Friday! Yes! The end of the week! I'm so excited for tonight because me and the guys are having weekly movie night! The first one, too. I guess now I could actually consider them best friends, because after countless lunches of playing everlasting games of 20 questions, I know everything about them.

The guys are quite popular, and so since I am the only girl they talk to, I have no friends. Unless of course if you count girls who shoot many glares a day at you friends, then I only have my 4 friends.

"Hey Kim!",the guys shouted from across the hall.

"Hey guys! Do you wanna come to my place for movie night? My parents are out of town."

"Yeah, that will be awesome!"

"We can even have a sleepover, if you guys want.", I said, somewhat quiet.

"That will be so much fun! Can we have a gossip session?", asked Milton. I just rolled my eyes and walked off to homeroom.

During classes all day, I got horrid looks from various jealous girls. Everyone seems to hate me. Although, I get quite different looks from the guys. I have had 7 guys ask me out already. But, even when I am about to say no, Jack buts in for me and says"go away" or "no" instead. "I wonder why..."

I was pondering on this all day throughout school. But when last period came around, and school finally finished, I forgot everything except movie night. I sprung out of my seat and raced to my locker, where the guys met me a few moments later.

"You guys ready to go?",I asked.

"Let's go!"

At my house, we settled on pitch perfect, as my choice. I could tell the boys were getting bored about half way through the movie, because Jerry started to fall asleep.

"Don't worry." Jack whispered in my ear."he does that every movie night."

"Okay, well I think we should all crash, too. It's like 2 am.", I said. He nodded in approval.

"JERRY!",I screamed. "We are all going to sleep. Who wants to room with who?"

"I can room with Eddie.", Milton said.

"Jack will be with me." Jerry said. "No! You snore to much. Kim, can I room with you instead?",Jack said. "Sure", I said, smiling softly. Yet, I'm not really sure why.

And so, we went to my room and it was, what's the word? AWKWARD

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

So, he did. He looked really uncomfortable, so I said, "come up here, Jack. " He came up and whispered,"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Since we are now best friends, am I allowed to hug you?"

"Of course Jack.",I replied. Not yet seeing where he was going with this.

"Can I kiss you on the cheek and forehead?"

"Okay...", I said, trailing off.

"Kim, I don't want us to have an awkward relationship. Okay? Can we just be comfortable with each other?"

"I'd like that, Jack."

I lied back down from the position I was in. Not a second later, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Wow this dude is more ripped than I thought! I just snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, but I felt him smirk into my hair.

I think after that we just slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Jerry screaming,"MILTON EDDIE THEIR CUDDLING! QUICK BRING A CAMERA!"

Me an Jack both came to consciousness and jumped up. I screamed and chased after Jerry, but Jack ran after me and wrapped his arms around me to make me stop. "Later",he whispered.

"So are you guys together now?",Milton asked around the breakfast table.

"No", I replied, feeling the warmth creeping up on my cheeks. I saw Jacks cheeks were betraying him, too.

"Then why were you sleeping together?",Jerry asked.

"We are best friends,we're allowed to do that."

"Surrre",all three guys replied. I just chuckled at their stupidity.

We all decided to have a long marathon sort of day. I convinced them into watching 5 chick flicks. I made a bet with Jack that I could get him to cry.

"Okay guys, so we will watch these movies in this order: the notebook, something borrowed, letters to Juliet, titanic, and to finish it off, the ultimate tear fest, Marley and me."

By letters to Juliet Milton was bawling. Eddie, Jerry and I lost it at titanic. All there was left was Jack.

I put in Marley and me and sat back down next to Jack, but he pulled me into his lap. "You will cry.", I stated.

"Nope. Never.",he replied.

When Marley was being buried, everyone was bawling except for Jack. Then, I smirked in victory as the first o many silent tears rolled down his cheek.

"I won.",I whispered.

"Yes you did.", he said back.

It was around 11 now, so I just snuggled off into him and fell asleep.

**Done! Sorry it took so long. I've just been studying. Please review! Thanks my green bulldogs!**

**-Bobz1212**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all y'all purple hippos!**

**So this is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. Oh, and thank you! for all the reviews. It really makes me smile to see that people like my writing. This chapter might be a bit confusing. So feel free to ask me any questions in your review. **

**Food of the day: cinnamon rolls**

**Song of the day: dark side**

**Random Quotes: though miles may lie between us, we are never far apart. **

**For friendship does not count in miles, but is measured by the heart. **

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

"Good morning sleeping beauty.",Jack said.

"Hey. What time is it? Where are the guys?",I replied, confused.

"It is 11 o'clock. The guys had to leave, so I stayed with you. You wanna hang out today?"

"What do you wanna do?", I asked.

"How about we go to the beach?"

"Sure!" I replied.

"Can I go home and grab my stuff and meet you there in half an hour?"

"Okay. See you there Jack!"

"Bye for now,Kimmy."

I bolted upstairs and changed into short shorts and a bikini underneath. I started my walk towards the beach. I can't believe we are halfway through autumn already! The Christmas season is almost here, and it's crazy. I can't wait!

I wish I had friends. My only friends are four guys, one of which is the most popular in our grade. He could be going out with tons of girls, or be friends with all the populars, but no, he chose me. That makes me smile a bit.

"Kimmy!", Jack said, running up and hugging me. "Wanna go swim?"

"Nope",I replied.

"Too bad!", he laughed. I wasn't sure what was going on until I felt him pick me up bridal style.

"Jack! Let me get off my shorts first!",I yelled. So he did, but as soon as I was done, he picked me up again an ran with me.

He ran into the water about knee deep. I saw a glint in his eyes, and yelled,"don't you dare!"

He dropped me in.

When I came out he said smugly,"oops."

"Help me out", I said, extending my hand. When he grabbed it, I pulled him in with me, but he landed on top of me.

"Sorry", he said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Well you should be!", I yelled and splashed him.

This caused a full out splashing war. We were having so much fun and just enjoying ourselves, when I looked over on the beach, and I saw Donna Tobin and her posey checking out Jack.

He saw too, cause he asked me,"Kim, can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. Grab my hand and we will walk by them for good measure."

When he grabbed my hand, my heart fluttered inside. I don't know why. I don't like him...Do I?

We started walking and talking, occasionally laughing. Jack whispered to me,"they don't believe us. Can I do something?"

"Sure",I said.

He picked me up and spun me, but then did something I never thought he would do. He kissed me.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. Our lips molded together perfectly. I heard some gasps and stuff being moved away, but we kept kissing. I slowly pulled away, and Jack said softly,"thank you"

You would think after that day everything would be awkward, right? Wrong. We kinda already acted like a couple anyway, but now whenever a girl was staring at him or a boy at me, we pretended to date, and the person would walk away.

Tonight was Friday movie night at Jack's house, sleepover edition. I walked with Jack there after school so we were just waiting for the guys. When everyone was there we all settled down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. "Kim, can you come with me? I think I know who that is."

He opened the door and I heard someone squeak"Jackie!"

Donna Tobin let herself in and came with a bag.

"Kim, what are you doing here? I mean why would Jack want you here?"

"Um..because...well,you see...",I started, but Jack cut me off.

"Because she is my best friend. And last time I checked, you weren't invited, and you're a bitch, so leave."

She stormed out and I ran up to Jack and hugged him. I whispered,"thank you". The rest of the guys awwed and Jack just picked me up and sat on the couch with me in his lap. We were going to watch the hunger games, but even though I love it so much, I was so content and I fell asleep in Jacks arms. The last thing I remembered was to be lifted up and carried to a room, have strong arms wrap around me, and fall asleep peacefully.

My eyes fluttered open to land on a sleeping Jack. Aww, he looks so cute, I thought. Wait, WHAT? No brain you don't like him. Not even a little? NO! Fine...

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning sleeping beauty" I said, mocking him from earlier.

"Very funny." He whispered, tired. "Do you wanna go help me wake up the guys with whip cream and clear tape?"

And so we did. I taped the door so they would get caught, and taped the bucket of liquid whipped cream on top of the door so it would fall when they got out. Me and Jack went down to the kitchen to start making pancakes, when we heard multiple loud crashes.

"I think they're up! Get ready!", I yell whispered.

When the boys came running downstairs drenched, me and Jack held innocent smiles while showing them pancakes an saying"Good morning while trying to hide laughter.

They forgot about us completely and dived for the pancakes.

I guess we made peace.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?", Jack asked us.

"Can we go Halloween costume shopping?",Milton asked.

"Yeah sure.",Jack replied.

-line break-

We were at the shop, getting costumes, and I made a beeline for the Barbie costumes. Why? I'm going to be a zombie Barbie doll. And then I found it. A pre made zombie Barbie costume. It was a pink dress that was ripped everywhere and it even came with make up! Score!

I payed for it and waited for the guys. We agreed to not tell each other what our costumes were, but I'm going to have trouble with that. When we were done, we all had to go.

Jack told me after the guys left,"I'll walk to home."

We arrived at my house and he hugged me and kissed me on the top of my nose. "Bye Kimmy.", he said teasingly. I waved and bolted to my room, leaning against the door and sinking down. I didn't know that Jack was doing the same thing. But I did know one thing.

I might just have feelings for Jack Brewer.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I'm going to be a little mean and say I'm not going to update until u have 22 reviews. Please? Thank you purple ponies. **

**-Bobz1212 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALIVE! Hey purple ponies! My exams are almost done! Yay! Ok, so I was a little hesitant on what to write for this chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the late update, too. But I'm here now. **

**Food of the day: pizza. **

**Song of the day: low the way you lie. **

**Random quote: legend says that if you can't sleep, it means you are awake in someone else's dream. **

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

"Kimmy",I heard her say again. I just kept running. I can't believe this is actually happening. No. It can't be. I must be dreaming. But I'm not. Oh, let me fill you in.

_Flashback_

_"Donna. Minions of Donna. What do you want?",I said. _

_"STAY AWAY from our Jackie. Simple as that. Or you pay the price."_

_"Okay. First of all, he is NOT your Jackie. Second of all, I only have a few friends anyways. What could you really do?"_

_"I. Excuse me. We will make your life a living hell."_

_I turned and ran. _

I didn't want to deal with that. Like? Do they think I care? But here she comes again...

"Kim, you are so ugly. Also mean and rude. Everything that a guy hates. Oh, and the biggest thing. You're the fattest thing on this earth."

Okay. I was fine until that comment. I can't be fat, can I? I mean, I am really chub...who am I kidding. I could be in the record books for the fattest teenager! I have to lose weight. I could barf up all my food, but that's gross. I can stop eating...yeah! I'll lose weight then. I'll show 'em.

I pushed past Donna and started my way home. When I got there, my dad had dinner ready. I just kept reminding myself about Donna and being fat, and I said,"I'll bring it upstairs."

As soon as I did, I dumped it in the trash. I will not allow myself to be hungry.

"Knock knock!", a mystery voice said. It was coming from the window. I went and opened it, and in climbed Jack.

"Jack!", I yell, running to hug him.

"Shhh! Kimmy your dad will kill me if he finds out I'm here."

"Oh he left for about three weeks. Oops. I forgot to say bye. Anyways, wanna sleep over for that time? We can call the guys too!"

"Sure, Kimmy. I'll call them you get snacks."

"Kay!",I replied.

I got all the food. It was so tempting but I just told my stomach to go die in a hole, and it shut up.

About an hour later the guys arrived, all packed for three weeks. This is going to be fun.

"So we are going to watch Rocky first, and then play truth or dare.",I said. Everyone nodded.

I put in the DVD and we all settled on the couch. I was next to Jack, Jerry and Milton were in beanbags, and Eddie was on a recliner.

About halfway through the movie, I was feeling light headed. I think Jack noticed because he pulled me into his lap and told me,"sleep for the rest. I'll wake you up when it's done"

I just snuggled into hi chest and slowly fell asleep.

"Kimmy!", Jack said.

I opened my eyes to see us all on the floor in a circle, except me still warm in Jacks chest. I blushed and got off of him.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Me!Me!", Jerry screamed like a little girl.

"Jack, truth or dare"

"Dare."

"Okay...take off you shirt and have Kim sit on your lap for the rest of the game."

I didn't mind. But I think I blushed a little.

So, I went to sit on his lap.

"Kimmy truth or dare?"

"Truth", I replied to Jack.

"Aw you're no fun. Describe you're crush."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I really have one. Maybe a little, but..."

I almost swore I saw Jacks face fall at this. Strange...

"Okay!",Milton said, sensing things were awkward. He knew something I didn't. I could tell."how about we go sleep now"

It was 10 o'clock. That might be smart.

So we all went upstairs. Jack was rooming with me, the boys insisted. Strange again.

"I'm getting changed.", I told Jack.

I went into the bathroom and our on a purple tank top and black short shorts. I walked back into my room and saw Jack in shorts. He has abs!

"You ready to sleep?", he asked.

"Yeah"

I crawled into bed and he wrapped his arm around me so we were spooning. It's cheesy, but it felt so right. I could feel his abs on my back, and lets just say I slept really well.

When I woke up, Jack was playing with my hair. "Morning." I whispered, letting him know I was up. "Hey. Want breakfast?", he asked.

I almost said yes. But then I remembered. I shook my head. "Imma get ready for school", I said lazily.

He nodded his head, indicating he was going to do the same.

When everyone was ready, the guys settled for breakfast. Of course, I didn't eat.

I month later.

My dads trip was extended to two months and now the guys are staying over for longer! And I have lost so much weight. And I'm never even hungry anymore! I've lost about 40 pounds! But it's still not enough. I want to lose 60. Then I'll only be 80 pounds. Right now I'm 100, so I'm still fat. But I think Jack is starting to notice.

"Morning Kim!", all the guys said in unison.

"Hi"

"Kim, why do you look so thin?"

"I look thin? Yes! Um I mean...no reason"

"Kim? I haven't seen you eat in a while. Why?", Jack asked

"I'm not getting thin!", I said.

"Kimmy are you anorexic?"

"What's that?", I asked

"It's an eating disorder where you stop eating.", Milton replied.

"No I'm not..." I said, my voice getting higher.

"She's lying!", Eddie said

"And how would you know?", I asked

"Because that's what I do when I lie."

Makes sense.

"Kim can you please eat?", Jerry asked.

"No! I'm only 100 pounds and I want to be 80!"

"Kim!", Jack said,"100 pounds is dangerous for your height! You're 5'8! 80 pounds and you'll die!"

"At least I'll die thin."

"Kim you can't do that!", Milton cried

"But Donna and her minions said I'm fat..."

I was cut off by Jack. "You actually believe them?"

"Of course! They are beautiful!"

"But Kim, you may not be beautiful..."

Cue my heart breaking

"But you're gorgeous!", Jack finished.

"Can I please just lose weight?"

"No Kim! You have to gain weight!", Eddie said.

"No! I want to be thin!"

"Fine. But be careful."

Jacks POV

I pulled the guys aside and told them that we should just wait a bit and then get her help.

"Good idea!", Jerry said.

Kim's POV

"Kim, why would Donna say that?"

"Oh something about staying away from her Jackie poo"

Jacks eyes widened and I just laughed.

Okay. Now I know I have feelings for Jack Brewer.

We headed of to school. Little did I know everything was about to get much worse.

**I am soooo sorry it took so long! I have been writing exams. Review please!**

**-Bobz1212**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiii! I'm done exams! Yes! I'm so happy! So I decided, new chapter to pour all my happiness into. Oh, and I know I'm taking long for kick, but it will happen in like 2-4 more chapters. I promise! Oh and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It really makes me smile when I get the email saying another person is following or favorited or reviewed! So thank you! On with the story!**

**Food of the day: cupcakes**

**Song of the day: haven't had enough**

**Random Quote: trying to explain something to that one friend who never understands anything**

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

"Oh Jackie poo!", the devi...I mean Donna called.

"Just keep walking", Jack said and took hold of my hand.

"KIMBERLY! I told you to stay away!"

I took off running. I ran to the bathroom.

"Kim. Hi! I'm here to teach someone a lesson!", Donna said in a too sweet voice.

She pulled out a pocket knife and came up to me an jammed it into my arm and dragged it down to my wrist. I refused to cry.

"Stay. Away.", she spoke.

When she left, I sat in a corner and cried.

"Kim!", I heard frantic yelling. I think they figured out I was in the bathroom because...

"We're coming in!", these people shouted, and the guys ran in. I tried to cover my arm, but it's kinda hard to.

"Kim!", Jack said, coming down to a sitting position. He pulled me into an embrace. I just say there crying like a wimp.

"Kim, did Donna do this to you?"

I nodded.

"Why I'm gunna...", Jack started, but I cut him off.

"No! Please don't. It will just make it worse."

"Fine. But if she does this again...", he said, leaving the sentence hanging.

Jack took off his shirt and wrapped it around my cut. It would heal. Eventually.

He kissed my forehead and carried me to the nurse, because I was getting dizzy. I remember him lifting me up, but then I slipped out of consciousness.

"She's awake! Kim?"

I nod.

"I have your arm bandaged up. Jack is going to take you home and you need to rest. Okay?", the nurse said.

I nodded again.

"Come on Kim. My parents went away so I will now take care of you. The guys are coming soon too. We are just going to have a movie night. And just have fun", Jack told me. I smiled and got up.

When we arrived to my house, Jack picked me up and carried me to the couch. I giggled and snuggled into him. He sat down, just as the guys walked in.

"Kim! How are you?", Milton said.

"Well she is in Jacks arms, and so she must be pretty happy", Eddie said with a wink.

"I'm confused."

I think you can guess who that came from. If you can't then someone forgot their brain at home today.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt much."

"Well of course not, seeing the position...", Eddie started

"Who wants to watch a movie!", Jack said.

"Warm Bodies?", I asked, looking up at him with puppydog eyes.

"Of course.", Jack said, kissing me on the forehead, but letting his lips linger there for a few seconds.

I got up and put in the movie and heard a bit of the guys conversation from the kitchen.

"Dude...like her!"

"...don't deny..."

"I think...not like...love!"

"Dude...ask...now!"

"Few...like me...no"

"DUDE!"

"Fine...soon...tell her"

"...better"

Huh. Wonder what that was about. Jack likes someone? Wait. H said loves someone. Lucky girl!

Wait. Hold up brain. Milton said something about you like her. I'm the only girl here. Does that mean...no. It can't. We are just best friends Kim. Nothing more. One can only dream.

"Kim, wanna play truth or dare instead?",Milton said, looking behind me.

I turned to see Jack whistling innocently. I wonder...

"Okay!", I said.

I heard a groan. Jack.

What were they planning?

"Kim, want to eat something?", Eddie said.

"Not hungry."

"Kim. I haven't seen you eat in a while..."

I just shook my head in dismissal. We sat in a circle on the floor. Well, I sat in Jacks lap.

Milton went first.

"Jack, truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Describe your crush. And don't say you don't have one."

"Fine. She is amazing, smart, beautiful, and just perfect. I think she I the most beautiful thing in the world. She is the closest thing this world has to perfect."

Wow she must be amazing.

Eddies turn now.

"Jack truth or dare."

"Wow, really? Um...truth"

"Who is your crush?"

"Um...uh...itskindakimmaybebutumyeahdon tmakemesayitagain"

"Jack?", I said,"I didn't understand a word of that!"

The guys did. They were staring at him like he was a potato that refused to be cooked.

"Kim truth or dare", Jerry said. Oh it was his turn.

"Dare."

"Oh that's easy. Kiss Jack."

I turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shoot. She found a loophole."

"Yeah I did!"

What? I felt proud...

"Can we watch the movie now?", I asked

"Sure"

I got up and put the movie in. When I turned around, the guys were settled on the couch, and Jack was on the loveseat. I sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest, and we watched the movie.

When it was done, only me and Jack were awake, so we dragged the guys upstairs. Well, Jack did. I was to weak. When h was done, he came up to me and lifted me bridal style upstairs.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like? Can you tell me?", I asked him as he laid me down.

"If I tell you, you can't laugh."

I nodded.

"I kinda maybe sorta don't like anyone. I love someone. Yeah. I love her! Why can't I tell her Kim? Why am I to afraid?"

"Don't be afraid! Girls like a guy who can just be out there. Just tell her."

"Fine. When I tell her, I'll tell you. I'll tell her when we go back to school tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Jack.", I said. I was almost asleep when I heard a faint, not even faint, just a whisper,

"I think I love you"

**I wanted to do more, but I felt like leaving it there. Sorry. Ya. Anyways. I'm goin to write the next chapter for kick one shots. Oh and BTW I saw warm bodies today. I read the book and it is just FREAKING AMAZING! I seriously recommend. **

**-Bobz1212**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my little ladybugs! And happy early valentines day! Even though to me it's just singles awareness day. Same elephant. Anyways, I was a bit unsure of what to do in this chapter, so sorry if it sucks. Ya. Anyways,(I say that a lot) on with the story!**

**Food of the day: cookies**

**Song of the day: someone like you**

**Random Quote: always ask yourself "why not?" Even if you say a reasonable reason why not, do it anyways. **

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV. I do this a lot don't I?

"Morning. You ready to go get your dream girl?", I asked Jack as I woke up.

"Yup. But Kim, please eat today. It hurts me to see you starving yourself. "

"I'll only eat if you ask her out within the week.", I said.

"Deal."

I walked into the bathroom and got changed, also applying a bit of makeup. When I walked out, Jack was standing there, shirtless. I couldn't help but stare. Like, it's a six pack. Who couldn't?

"Like what you see?", he asked cockily, with a growing smirk on his face. I came up to him and put a hand on his chest. I whispered huskily in his ear,"in your dreams" and sprinted out of the room, leaving behind one very confused teenage boy and his hormones.

We started walking to school, and me and Jack were at the back of the group.

He wrapped his arm around my waist an I leaned into his touch. I wonder if it was just me, but last night I heard him whisper something. Could that be the cause of this?

When we got there, we went our ways. Everyone had English but Jack, who has math.

"Bye Kimmy", he said, and kissed my cheek. I reached up and touched the spot he kissed.

"Whoooo! Someone's got the hots!"

The guys were staring at me.

"You like him! And we know for a fact he likes you! He told us...", Jerry said, but Milton covered his mouth. "Jerry! Jack said we weren't allowed to tell her!"

They all smiled innocently and walked away. Jack likes me? Impossible. Ya. Just plain impossible.

After school, we all walked to my house. My dad was still gone, and my brother is in university, so we're still alone.

"Get this guys! Valentines day is tomorrow! Do you all have someone in mind?"

Yes! My head screamed.

"Kim, what's that on your backpack?", Eddie asked me.

I read it aloud.

"To love is one thing.

To be loved is another.

But to be loved by the one you love.

Is everything

Your secret admirer."

"Deep.", Jack said.

"It is so sweet! I wonder who it's from?", I said.

I started debating all of the choices in my mind. I was about to settle on someone, but then I decided to wait and see who it is because I wanted a surprise.

"Guys who wants pizza!"

Everyone raised their hands.

Eddie ordered pizza and the rest of us sat on the couch. Me on Jacks lap. Milton awwed at that.

"guys I am giving you a challenge. Tomorrow you all have to go to your crush after school and kiss them on the LIPS. Accepted?", Milton dared.

"Ya!", everyone shouted. This was going to be funny. I was going to kiss Jack. I hope he wants to kiss me, too.

When I woke up the next morning, I put on a red dress with a while sweater. I looked so preppy, but after I did hair and make up, I have to admit, I looked pretty damn good!

When I walked downstairs, the boys all stared as their jaws dropped. Hormonal teenagers.

"Close your mouths. You'll catch flies."

They all closed their mouths pretty fast after that.

At school, I got multiple wolf whistles from boys! And Jack just wrapped his arm around me.

When he walked up to my locker with me, there were chocolates and roses and cards taped to it.

"Wow Kim! People really like you!", Milton cried.

I saw a look of sadness cross Jacks face hen he saw the stuff. Ha! I thought he liked me. Hehe... I'm going to try something...

"Oh don't worry, the person I like didn't put anything on here." Jacks face immediately brightened.

And, since the guys were the only ones who didn't put anything on there, I think he started to figure it out.

"Oh Jackie!", a bitch yelled. Wow. She looked even more slutty than usual.

"Will you be my valentine?"

"No.", Jack said,"I already have someone else in mind."

I didn't even notice he was looking at me. Donna and her group stormed away.

The day went by with so many valentines invitations. I can imagine that it's no better for Jack.

"Kim!", I heard Jack call my name.

"Yea..."

I was cut off.

With a pair of lips on mine.

Yes!

**I know it's short but I'm tired. Don't blame me! I know it's not valentines day yet, but I was in the mood. That sounds weird. Doesn't it? **

**-Bobz1212**


	7. Chapter 7 dead?

**Heyyyyy! I feel really evil cause I haven't updated in a while...oops sorry:) but I'm back and ready to attack!...wow I feel like a bad talk show host. Ok moving on. It's taking me so long to write this! I'm sorry! It's school. Blame school. **

**Food of the day:Asian pears**

**Song of the day: stay**

**Random Quote: The minute you KNOW you're beautiful, because you are, then everyone else will finally accept it. **

Kim's POV

Yes!

He pulled away slowly. We just stood there, looking into each others eyes, when it started to rain. Jack picked me up and spun me around. It seemed like it could have been out of a movie.

"Kim. I like you a lot and well, I was wondering, um will you be my girlfriend?"

I just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

I think he got the message.

We walked home in the rain, not knowing where the guys went. Eh. They were probably going around kissing girls.

"Kimmy remember how I said I think I love someone?"

I nodded.

"I love you"

I smiled so big it probably looked like I was hiding an elephant in my mouth.

"I know we're young, and I'm usually against this, but. I love you too."

We got back to the house, and Jack picked me up bridal style and carried me to the door. When we got in, the guys were there, gaping at us.

"Hey! What's going on here?", Jerry said as if he was our mother.

Jack just chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. There were several gasps from the guys, and a girlish scream from Milton.

"What? When? Jack! Don't take advantage of Kim!"

"Guys! It's okay. I think he can kiss his girlfriend.", I said.

There were gasps, but this time, Milton fainted. Fail.

We walked up to my room and did our homework. My dad would be home in a few days, so we were going to spend as much time as possible together. By that I mean skipping school and having a movie marathon. Hehehe...PETER PAN! I will force this movie on them if I have too. No. I'm serious.

****insert evil smile here****

We finished our homework and got settled on the couch. I told them that we were having a Peter Pan marathon, and I made sure to hush up any objections.

At the end, when Wendy kisses Peter, I turned my head to stare at Jack, but he beat me too it. I blushed and looked away, but he just said,

"You are so beautiful", and kissed me softly. Oh how I love this boy.

When the movie was done, we got ready to go to our normal sleeping arrangements. The guys started to get up and stretch. They brought all the stuff into the kitchen.

I got up, but I started to feel dizzy. I brushed it off, and joined the guys on their way upstairs.

But I didn't make it.

I started seeing red spots, and everything blurred around me. I fell down the stairs and could hear everyone screaming my name.

I slowly started to lose consciousness, but then someone touched me and I blacked out. Shit.

I woke up in a white room. I was in a blue gown and had a weird bracelet thingy on my hand. I looked to my side, and saw tubes sticking out of me.

"Hi Kim. I'm you doctor for a while. Okay? Those things or tubes coming out of you are feeding tubes. Why did you stop eating? You are so underweight."

Slowly I answered back,"because I'm fat."

"Kim, you almost died. And since you still feel this way, I'm afraid you are going to have to stay here for a while."

"How long?", I asked her.

"Until you're better. You're looking at about 6 months."

With that, she left.

Then I had a sudden thought.

They can't make me eat.

"Kim!"

"Jack!", I started to cry at the sight of him. He took me into his arms and whispered,"we were so worried. I should have told someone. I am so sorry, Kim."

I looked up into his eyes one more time, and blacked out.

I woke up in a strange room. Filled with strange people.

"She's awake!"

"Kim sweety", said the same doctor from earlier," we thought we lost you. I hate to say this, but

You have a very good chance of dying right now."

**I'm sorry it's short! I'm just so tired. Oh yeah. I've had a couple of people pm me asking if this is a true story. Yes it is. Everything. And I mean everything happened to me. But I changed the characters and locations. Ya. But I recovered now. And I didn't die! But I'm not sure if Kim will or won't yet. Tube in next time to find out! RandR!**

**-Bobz1212**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm sorry it's short!

**Hey! I am so sorry. Please don't kill me! I have been in the hospital. This story will only have like 10 chapters so...ya. **

**Food of the day: salad**

**Song of the day: Just give me a reason**

**Random quote: that annoying moment when you're writing while talking and you start writing what you're saying**

**-Bobz1212**

Kim's POV

"Excuse me? D-die?"

"Yes Kim. You are in danger.", the doctor told me, "I'd say that if you hadn't been brought to the hospital, you might have had a few weeks. So now we are getting some food in you. Will you please eat?"

I thought about it for a bit. I could have been gone and off of this earth. Ya. I think I should try eating.

"Okay. I'll eat. On a condition.", I said.

The doctor nodded her head, ushering me to continue.

"I will only eat healthy. No fatty stuff."

"Sure, Kim. Would you like to see your friends?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. And one more thing to remember: if you still don't eat, you have a good chance of dying, but hopefully we can fix that."

I nodded.

"Kimmy!"

I was ambushed on my bed by my best friends, and I have never been happier.

"Kim! I thought you were gone! Don't scare me like that!", Jack said. I looked up at him and noticed his face. It was tear streaked and he looked so tired.

"How long have you guys been here?", I asked them.

"As long as you have. And Kim, we brought treats!", Eddie yelled.

They produced a bag, and slowly, one at a time they pulled out items. All of my favorite foods! Oh how I love these boys.

"So? We gunna eat or what?"

We all ate and ate until we could eat no more.

When we were done, it was late, so the guys headed home. Except Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yep?", he replied, while lying on the bed with me.

"How will people react when I come back to school?"

"Kimmy. Everyone missed you so much. People will be so happy that you're back. Don't worry. Nothing will be different. I promise."

"I'm just happy that I have a good chance of living. I wouldn't want to die. That would be scary."

"Kim. I'd die if you were gone. I can't live without you. I love you Kim."

I sat there speechless.

"Y-you love me?"

"I understand if you don't love me...", Jack said.

"Jack! I've been in love with you ever since I met you! Don't worry about anything like that."

We smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Not knowing that this would be the last time I was awake.

At least for a while.

**I'm so sorry! I'm in the hospital cause I had a head injury! I'm sorry. Here's a preview to next chapter! About four or five left!**

_"Nurse! Nurse!", Jack yelled._

_"Jack, she might be in a possible..._

**Wait for it! I feel like no one is reviewing anymore. Please review! Can we get up to 60? I know it's a lot to ask, but please?**

**-Bobz1212**


	9. Chapter 9 she's gone

**Hiya! Lon time no see eh? Well I'm back with the next chapter. Yay!**

**Food of the day: lemons**

**Song of the day: what's my name**

**Random quote:"The Lorax: Which way does a tree fall? **

**The Once-ler: Uh, down? **

**The Lorax: A tree falls the way it leans. Be careful which way you lean." **

**― Dr. Seuss, The Lorax**

Chapter 9

Jacks POV

I slowly came to my senses, and I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Why am I not in my room? Oh yeah, I'm with Kim. Kim. I love that girl. Speaking of her, I looked next to me. She is beautiful when she sleeps.

"Kim?"

"Kim."

"Kim?", I said,"this is not funny!"

"Kimmy?"

Oh god...

I sprung up.

"Nurse! Nurse!", I started yelling.

People came rushing in to look at her. What's wrong? Oh no...here comes the doctor, I thought.

"Jack, is it? I have some bad news. Kim might be in a possible com..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence.

I pushed past all the people and got to her side.

"Kimmy please wake up. I can't lose you. Please wake up. Kimmy!", I started mumbling. I just broke.

I cried into her, begging her to wake. She can't be dead. No. It can not happen. It can't. I can't lose my girl.

Line break

I walked into Seaford high the next day. I think people could tell I was depressed. I was in all black and grey, and I think the expression on my face gave it away. Everyone stayed away. Except her.

"Jackie!", a loud voice called. No god. Please not right now.

No ones POV

"Jackie!", Donna called again.

"Why are you so depressed about her? Let her die. It's not like anyone lik..."

Donna didn't finish her sentence.

SMASH!

A locker door came tumbling down. Jack stood in a fit of rage. It was a scary sight. His eyes were black with anger, his fists balled, and he stormed over to Donna, an aura of anger radiating off of him.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?", he stated.

"N-nothing, just that no one likes that bi..."

"Don't. Don't say it.", Jack stated.

"BITCH! She stole you from me!"

That's all it took. Jack started punching everything and kicking and he went off the edge. He finished destroying everything, and ran out of the school, to, well, he didn't know.

He ran wherever his legs took him. The park. His and Kim's special place. He walked over to the gazebo, somewhat calmly, but as soon as he sat down, he broke down crying.

He sat there for hours. And he decided to go to the hospital.

When he arrived, he ran to Kim's room. She was still there, a faint pulse coming out of the machine. He walked over to her, and told her what happened, even if she couldn't hear him.

Months passed, continuing like this. Every day, he would come to see her. He'd tell her about his day, and stayed holding her hand for a while.

One day, he was listing to her pulse, and he just prayed. For her. For her to wake up. He leaned down and age her a kiss. It might have not been the one he'd always dreamed of, but it was something. He sat up, and walked out of the hospital room.

Finally accepting that his best friend is dead.

For now.

**She's not dead! I think. Well I'm not going to kill Kim. I wouldn't do that to you guys! But ya. Done. About 4 chapters left! And there will not be a sequel, cause I really want to start a new story. Ok bye now!**

**Until next time**

**-bobz1212**


	10. Chapter 10 awaken

**Heyyy! So I was re-reading the last chapter and I wanted to cry! Im so sorry with what I left you with. I've been really busy ie I just graduated, exams well swimming exams, and summer in general. After this chapter I plan about three more. Now, on with the story!**

No ones POV

There was a white room. Filled with white. Everything was white. The walls, the floors, the drawers, the flowers. And the girl, her pale skin, short fingernails, and dull blonde hair. She has not awakened. Until now.

"Kimberly. Wake up."

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She noticed the white room. But now, there was a woman dressed in a long flowing ivory gown.

She resembled Kim herself.

"Mom?", Kim asked.

"Yes dearheart, it is I, your mother. I have been gone for a long time. I'm very sorry I let you grow up with your father alone. Now listen Kimberly, you have a decision. You've been asleep for a while. And you must choose between awaking, or coming upstairs with me."

"Do you mean I have to choose between life and death?", Kim said.

Her mother only nodded.

Kim wanted to go with her mother, but she remembered Jack. Jerry. Milton. Eddie. She was probably worrying them sick! She had to get home!

"Get me awake now!", Kim screamed desperately.

"Just focus on those you love dear. I'll see you in heaven."

Jack

Jack.

Jack

Jack

Jerry

Milton

Eddie

Dad

Kendall

Jack

JACK

Kim's POV

I slowly woke up to voices.

"I think it's costing you to much to keep her awake. We should pull the plug."

I waited a few seconds and I felt a presence next to me. He removed some tubes, and stopped.

"Her heart monitor is still beating! She's awake somewhere in there!"

I felt someone's hand in mine. I slowly squeezed it.

"Doctor! She squeezed my hand!"

I know that voice anywhere.

Jack.

"Hi", I managed to squeak out.

"Kim!", I rush of voices screamed.

After an hour with my parents, I finally got to see the guys.

"Kim! You had me so worried!", Eddie told me.

"Kimberly if you ever do that again I think I'll die!", Milton threatened

"Kim dude. I'm glad you're back. Jack missed you a lot. He was here every day. He knew you could be dead but he still came down here.", said Jerry.

"Hi Kimmy. I know it's been three months. And I missed you. And you didn't miss much actually, and", that was Jack. I was getting annoyed of waiting, so I just pulled his face down to mine in a short sweet kiss. Only cause the guys were around.

"I missed you", Jack whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know.", I said.

"I love you so much Kim. Please don't do this to me again."

"I love you too Jack. And I won't. I promise."

"Kim!", Eddie called, "guess what I brought!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon eating candy and catching me up on what I've missed.

The doctors explained everything, and how I had to stay here for another week, and could choose someone to stay with me, because my dads not here. Typical.

Of course I chose Jack, because I don't trust the other guys in the hospital.

When all was said and done, the doctors said visiting hours were over so the rest of the guys had to leave.

"Jack?"

"Yes Kimmy?"

"It's good to be back."

**Done. Sorry for not updating earlier! 3 chapters left and then the long awaited slowly falling. (If you read my other story of one shots you know what I'm talking about.)**

**Shout out to in my sweet dreams-**

**I just want to say everyone go read this persons story the goodwill. It's amazing! Oh and before I go...**

**I live in Canada so only up to witless protection has premiered. So with everyone talking about two dates and a funeral, I decided to go watch it on YouTube at 1 am. I'm glad my parents were asleep cause you could hear my fangirling from china. Finally! But I wonder if we are finally going to get our kick kiss? Or if someone's going to walk by with balloons like good luck Charlie. Well anyways,**

**Read,**

**Favourite,**

**Follow,**

**And review!**

**Peace purple penguins!**

**-bobz1212**


End file.
